


Nobody does it better

by Iwassupposedtostudy



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Backgammon, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, Forgive Me, Kisses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwassupposedtostudy/pseuds/Iwassupposedtostudy
Summary: I cannot do summaries - but it's a short one-shot about Anne and Ann having a bit of a marital banter, playing backgammon and then... they're off  to Italy for a bit.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Nobody does it better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote on the basis of a fun fact I picked up playing quizduel...  
> It evolved into a short fluffy one shot and I might, I might have just written my first eh, you know... it's not good and it's not that explicit but we all must throw ourselves out there to improve right? Yeah. Anyway - I don't know. 'M just taking the odd risk. I'm sorry if i'm causing everyone to cringe (including myself) but I just wanted to try it - and I promise to better myself hereafter.  
> Enjoy!

“Anne, look a murder!” Ann chirped stopping in her tracks, and Anne spun on her heel almost losing her ground wondering why her wife so happily observed such a gruesome thing. Anne was relieved to see the three black crows playing around in the leaves under a big oak and exhaled dramatically – her stance relaxing. Ann watched her wife with a smile playing her lips,  
“Did you really think that would’ve been my reaction to murder?”  
“I don’t know. You said murder and… well, crows just aren’t at the front of my mind.” Anne defended herself, and Ann entwined her little finger with hers, discreetly – mindful that people always had their eyes on them.   
“You are rather endearing, dearest.” Ann mused, her lips twitching almost granting her wife a smile, and Anne rolled her eyes,  
“Endearing isn’t a word I would use to describe myself.”  
“I didn’t ask, though, did I? – I think you’re endearing, and you can’t change my mind.” Ann teased nudging her but little and Anne - almost not conscious of her hip bumping into hers, was certain no one else would depict the gesture.  
“A happy wife equals a happy life I’ve heard.” Anne retorted with a smirk and it was Ann’s turn to roll her eyes, but she did chuckle quietly,  
“Well, they weren’t wrong.”  
“Not entirely no.” Anne agreed, picking up their tempo a little, much to the vexation of Ann who most of the time had a hard time keeping up with her fast-legged wife.  
  
“Do you think we could have another hit tonight?”  
“Hm?” Anne glanced down at her wife who were struggling to keep up at the moment,  
“Backgammon.” Ann bit her lip adorably, though Anne knew – there was nothing adorable about Ann when it came to backgammon – she would thrash her with absolutely no mercy to her wife’s ego.  
“If you like.” Anne responded courtly and Ann teased her hand into the crook of Anne’s arm briefly,  
“Are you scared you will lose again? That I will completely beat you like I did the day before yesternight?”  
“I’m not scared of anything.”  
Anne puffed out her chest a little, unconsciously but her wife took notice, and it baited a smirk out of her, her eyes travelling up to rest on the side of her wife’s face once more.  
“Maybe not – I think it ‘tis the board that should be frightened for I reckon it rather not be thrown across the room again in one of your passions.”  
“There was a spider on it. I did it to save you.” Anne persisted; her cheeks gone slightly pinkish having her wife giggle amused,  
“Must’ve been the tiniest spider in the history of spiders. Besides I’m not scared of spiders you are, dearest.”  
“I might need to pen a few letters tonight – we’d do better to postpone the thing.” Anne said after glancing at her pocket-watch briefly, and Ann caught her hand in hers for a second, eying her kindly,  
“Twas only a joke, Pony – you needn’t… you should not take me seriously. I’d rather play tonight if you’ll indulge me. I’ll play nicely.”  
“Once – because that’s all my ego can take at present.” Anne promised and it elicited a wide smile from her wife who leant forwards only to be reminded that they were in public and that a kiss might just start the greatest scandal in Halifax – and it would certainly not be forgotten when the season was at end. Instead, Ann settled on,  
“Thank you,”  
before she drew back, creating a little space in-between them suspecting they’d been far too close for too long – there were people starting to look their way. Though this wasn’t anything unusual – people did often stare and gawk – some surprised to see Anne Lister in the flesh and some enraged that they should walk jovially together down the road – knowing all the rumours as they did.  
Ann, however, was nothing but proud parading her wife down the streets, though of course, they couldn’t name it as such and no one else knew why she was constantly smiling from ear to ear.  
“And then…”  
Anne leaned in, far too close for what propriety bade, but she always did so with elegance and confidence, so that no one seemed to observe it or maybe they just didn’t dare question it for fear of being yelled at by Anne Lister.  
Ann shivered as her hot breath tickled her ear,  
“Mm?”  
“When you’ve thrashed me like you usually do, Adney – I thought it might well do for me to reciprocate the favour.” Anne purred slowly into her ear, and Ann could feel her cheeks grow warm and feared that someone might overhear and understand what her wife was suggesting,  
“You mean…?”  
“After all I’m as you say rather passionate after we’ve played and I’m sure we could have some excitements from it.”  
Ann could feel her mouth go dry, there was nothing she wanted more in the world than brush her lips against her wife’s, but they were in a street full of people and she almost damned her for suggesting such things to her when they could do naught about it – teasing her most painfully.  
“I’d… we could wait with the hits if you’d rather we do that.” Ann offered, feeling as though she couldn’t possibly focus on a game now when she knew what awaited her afterwards, but Anne shook her head once, looking in-front of her, moving them forwards down the street,  
“No, once you’ve made plans you need to see them through. Besides, that’s half the fun. With every move during it - you will know what’s really on my mind.”   
Ann growled quietly, frustrated, staring at her wife’s back as she again was walking much too fast for her, she was such a tease sometimes and Ann caught up with her wife, matching her in stride having Anne glance at her amused, with a slight twinkle in her eye.  
“Something the matter, Walker?”  
“Oh, you’ve got a storm coming, Lister.” Ann grumbled to her and Anne bit her lip, letting out a pleased chuckle, grinning,  
“I’m happy to hear it.”  
“Don’t look so smug about it, Pony – you will be done sore in the morning.”  
“That’s no punishment, Ann.” Anne murmured entertained and Ann rolled her eyes, passing her wife who had slowed down,  
“Oh, come morning when you can’t write, let alone hold a fork – you will think differently.”  
Anne gasped, lengthening her stride to catch up with the blonde that had surpassed her, not thinking her wife serious – surely, she was just teasing her to torment her with exciting thoughts throughout the evening – ensuring her victory before they had even begun playing. Her wife was to be quite candid – not just a pretty face but rather clever and cunning.  
“Tick tock.” Ann urged her wife who were lost in thoughts with an impish smile and Anne all but groaned as she caught up with her, straightening her hat on her head,  
“I fully intend to win tonight – I won’t go easy on you!” Anne told her, and Ann merely raised an eyebrow, winking,  
“Ditto.”  
  
Anne true to her word, sat down to play a hit with Ann come evening, but as always it was difficult business – and when Anne was close to loss again Marian piped in,  
“I don’t know why you bother, Anne.”  
Anne’s head turned from the board, fingers still on temples as she was deep in thought about her next move – and she gave her sister a death stare,  
“Well we must always seek to better ourselves and besides it’s not over until the…” Anne trailed off as she was distracted by the board – seeing an opportunity and taking it – moving.  
“There.”  
Ann smirked at the move, and patronised her wife,  
“Well, well – taking the odd risk are we.”  
The move was what she had anticipated, and she rolled the dices – and as she had the wanted outcome, moved a checker off the board having Anne groan frustrated,  
“Fuck.”  
“Language!” Marian muttered from her corner of the sofa, and Anne shot her a glare,  
“And we’d be pleased if no boards or checkers were thrown across the room again.”  
Marian was, Anne thought part of the whole irritation – had she not been there, she might have been less vexed. Ann touched her hand to bring her attention back to her and the game rather than her sister, and the thumb caressing her knuckles over the table did elicit a smile out of her,  
“Come now, Anne – it wasn’t quite as bad as the risk you took gambling Shibden.”  
Anne’s eyes widened and her shoulders tensed as she eyed her wife seriously before glancing nervously towards Marian praying that she hadn’t heard Ann.  
“Gambled Shibden!?” Marian shouted upset, and Anne sighed annoyed, but Ann merely let go of her hand turning to Marian calmly,  
“Not to worry – it’s only an inside joke from when she was so sure she’d win she said she’d gamble Shibden – and then she lost.”  
“Oh.” Marian exhaled but then she turned to her sister once more, pointing her finger at her,  
“You would only dare, Anne! The deeds better still be in the house.”  
Anne didn’t even grace her with an answer – she was tired of Marian constantly questioning her capabilities – all though, she had to be fair gambled Shibden – and then almost lost it – but Marian needn’t know that – after all Ann had helped her out with the money and all was well.  
“I’m going to bed.” Anne stood up, shuffling the board as she bumped into the table slightly, and Ann glanced up at her confused, her brows furrowed,  
“But… but we aren’t finished?!”  
“I am.” Anne told her with a shrug, turning on her heel and leaving the room swiftly but quietly – uncharacteristically so making Ann worried that she might have overstepped the mark – she shouldn’t have mentioned the gamble – it was crudely done of her especially knowing how Marian tended to fret when it came to that.  
“I might go after her and see if something’s the matter.” Ann explained gesturing towards the doorway her wife had just escaped through. Marian merely shrugged a shoulder, giving a nod,  
“I say – rather you than me. ‘Caligula’ can be quite tedious to deal with when in such a mood.”  
Ann gave no reply to that but hurried out the sitting room – leaving the game be – thinking not once but twice what it was she had said that had sat so badly with Anne. Conjuring an apology up for everything she might have done wrong whilst they played – she didn’t want Anne to be cross with her.  
  
Ann found her wife in her bedroom, all though she wasn’t quite expecting her wife lying sprawled out on bed, like one of the statues they’d seen in Rome.  
“I’ve been expecting you.”  
“Christ!”  
“Not quite, though I am willing to die a little – well enough for me not be restored for three days.” Anne winked, and Ann sat down on bed grumbling at her, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips,  
“I thought you were cross with me.”  
“No – rather impatient is all.” Anne smirked, running hungry eyes over Ann’s body, and the blonde flushed a little under her stare playing with Anne’s fingers,  
“But, you said that you must always see things through.”  
Anne sneaked a kiss to her lips, before pulling back, smirking,  
“Mm, quite right but I also told myself I would be easily reconciled if you decided you wouldn’t have me – so I wouldn’t take me on my words.”  
“I’ll remember that when we have our next argument.” Ann retorted and Anne kissed her by the ear, trailing kisses from there to her lips where she stopped to give her a tender kiss, caressing her face with her hands meanwhile.  
“Mm, let’s get this off.” Anne mumbled against her lips, pulling lightly at her dress making Ann chuckle quietly but nevertheless she helped Anne by standing up and let her wife undress her. When Anne unveiled her shoulders, she pressed her lips to the soft skin, running her tongue and teeth over it – marking her gently having Ann make small noises that pleased her ears. Anne’s hands swiftly undid the corset, though her fingers did tremble slightly from excitement, and as soon as the garment hit the floor – Ann turned in her embrace and kissed her eagerly – excited to be near her wife and Anne responded her with equal passion – letting her hands run along her sides and then to the small of her back to press her closer to her own form – kisses trailing from her mouth down over her throat – having Ann gasp out in short breaths,  
“Pony.”  
Anne was surprised when Ann pulled away slightly – feeling the loss of her warmth pressed against her acutely but Ann peered at her mischievously, tugging her cravat loose,  
“It’s not fair if I’m the only one undressed.”  
Anne agreed and began working her way down her waistcoat, but Ann stopped her hands with her own, smiling up at her – kissing her hard before beginning to unbutton her waistcoat,  
“I’ll do it.”  
This earned her a growl from her wife that seemed to delight her, but it didn’t spur her to work faster, instead she seemed to go slower – plaguing Anne – which was exactly her intent. Ann’s hands moved slowly over Anne’s stomach and up over her chest, making the brunette shiver - pushing the waistcoat off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud before equally slow unbuttoning Anne’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin by her throat, down her chest having Anne hitch on her breath and Ann stepped closer rubbing herself against her wife and Anne let out a small sigh, pleasing Ann to lengths but Anne decided she had had enough and kissed her wife roughly and passionately – running her tongue against her lips and then inside her mouth, against her palette - Ann was caught up in these kisses but eventually managed enough self-control to stop them but only to untie Anne’s corset. When the thing fell to the floor, they were immediately in each other’s arms again – devouring the other. Anne’s lips released her pink mouth only to trail kisses down her throat, placing one kiss over her left breast before running her hands down Ann’s curves to lift her chemise up and over her head, leaving her wife completely nude in the dim light. Anne let her eyes run ravenously over her body before pushing her towards the bed and Ann sat down eagerly pulling Anne to stand between her legs. Lips met again and Anne kneeled and pressed feather-light kisses to her wife’s soft breasts having Ann make soft but eager noises. Circling her tongue around her nipple before gently taking it in her mouth, steading Ann with her hands on her back as the blonde arched slightly moaning quietly. Anne’s attentions moved to her other breast and the blonde’s hands ran through her hair, undoing her do - pulling at it a bit as her body reacted to her wife’s ministrations. A kiss was placed between her breasts and then down her ribcage whilst hands fondled her sides, her lips stopped just above her queer. Ann glanced down at her wife who smiled up at her,  
“Wha…”  
Anne stood up and leant over Ann, forcing her back on the bed – kissing her to silence her question, moving them to the centre of the bed so Anne could lie over her comfortably. Ann cupped her cheeks and brought her wife’s lips down to meet hers – kissing her passionately, running her hands through her dark hair and down her back clasping the fabric of her wife’s chemise trying to pull it up to expose her wife’s naked form. Anne wasn’t helping, her tongue was teasing her endlessly and it was hard to focus.  
“I want to see you!” Ann whined against her lips, and Anne bit her lip gently,  
“Let me focus on you instead.”  
Ann furrowed her brows, holding a hand to Anne’s chest to stop her from kissing her deliciously again,  
“I don’t want a grubble – I want you – all of you!”  
Ann pulled at her chemise again and Anne sighed, pecking her lips,  
“Are you sure?”  
Ann grinned, kissing her in response yanking at her chemise once more and Anne let her pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. Anne was rather amused with how her wife’s eyes widened and how her hands gently traced her curves – mesmerised by the nakedness in-front of her.  
“You are so handsome, Pony.” Ann mumbled, touching her soft skin and Anne laughed before leaning down over her again, kissing her roughly whilst caressing her thigh with her one hand, supporting herself on the other. Ann squirmed under her, reaching her hand down to grasp hers, trying to move it to where she wanted it to touch her. Anne smirked at her, kissing her pulse-point and Ann groaned,  
“Tease!”  
“Happy too.” Anne mumbled against her skin but did however move her hand to touch Ann where she was begging to be touched, and the woman writhed under her, raising her hips to meet her hand, gasping loudly as Anne touched the top part of her queer. Anne shushed her though she was herself giggling at her wife’s evident pleasure,  
“You must be quiet!”  
Ann met her humoured eyes with a smouldering, daring look before she raised her thigh to rub against Anne – finding her as excited as herself having Anne moan next to her lips.  
“Hush!” Ann smirked and Anne kissed her roughly, lying near her wife, rubbing herself against her whilst tending to her wife with her right hand. They fit together so well, and that idea – that image spurred Anne on more – and she decided she should have as much of her wife tonight as she would let her. Ann was not unwilling; she would give her wife everything she wanted – if only she wouldn’t stop.  
  
In the end their skin was clammy, and their sheets soaked – and they were absolutely spent – lying against the other panting heavily though still giggling from the height of emotions they were feeling at the moment. Anne counted eight kisses and turned on her side to make a note in her journal that lay open on her nightstand. Ann groaned and lazily reached out for her pulling her back to rest next to her – cuddling her.  
“You can write about it tomorrow.” Ann mumbled into her side and Anne smiled,  
“But the details won’t be fresh in my mind then.”  
“Mm.” Ann frowned, her grip tightening on her wife,  
“I can help you with that. But not now.”  
“I love you, Adney.” Anne whispered in her ear and Ann nuzzled nearer to her, draping her leg across Anne’s warm and sweaty body,  
“As I do you.”  
“It was good tonight wasn’t it?” Anne wondered wearing a phony look and Ann raised a brow but didn’t open her heavy eyes,  
“Mm. I’m half-dead.”  
“Better than it’s been in a long time.” Anne continued and Ann nodded tiredly,  
“Possibly.”  
“What do you mean ‘possibly’?” Anne asked annoyed with her wife for not appreciating the improved love-making, especially since her hand and wrist were so sore after it - but Ann merely growled into her neck,  
“Lord! Give me a form and I will rate you in the morning.”  
“I don’t know why I bother – you don’t seem to appreciate it in any case.” Anne huffed and Ann’s hands hugged her wife’s arm tighter, as she forced her eyes to open, to glance up at her annoyed wife,  
“You know I do. Thing is you just half-killed me and I can’t even think straight! Now - It was heavenly – but can we sleep now?!”  
“So, you did like it?” Anne observed her wife who was half-lying atop her, and she grumbled,  
“Yes! Nobody does it better!”  
“Good – then yes – we can sleep.” Anne smiled and Ann shook her head, exhaling slowly,  
“Huh?”  
“It’s excellent – now I know you won’t snore.”  
“Oh, shut up you!” Ann growled at her, hiding her face away and Anne caressed her back and arm tenderly lulling her wife off to sleep – being herself, whisked away at the sound of her wife’s calm breathing.  
  
 ** _The end._**


End file.
